In recent years, 1,5-anhydroglucitol (hereinafter, referred to as ‘1,5-AG’) has garnered attention as a marker which can be used to ascertain the glycemic control state of diabetes sufferers. 1,5-AG has the advantages that it is largely unaffected by food intake, and that it reflects the glycemic control state for a comparatively short period such as the previous week or so.
For example, using human whole blood as a sample, in order to detect 1,5-AG, multi-stage processing is performed in which, firstly, any substances that might obstruct the detection of the 1,5-AG are removed from the whole blood sample, and then the detection of the 1,5-AG is performed.
As the detection device that is used to perform this multi-stage processing on a sample, for example, a biosensor that performs a two-stage reaction in order to detect the concentration of glycoprotein in blood is disclosed in Patent document 1. This biosensor has a suction cavity that suctions the sample by using a capillary phenomenon, an analysis cavity that performs an enzymic reaction on the sample, and a flow passage that connects the suction cavity and the analysis cavity together. A preprocessing reagent is immobilized in the suction cavity. In this biosensor, once the sample has been suctioned into the suction cavity by the capillary phenomenon, preprocessing is then performed in the suction cavity. Once the sample has completed the preprocessing, it is moved from the suction cavity to the analysis cavity by centrifugal force, and an enzymic reaction is then generated.